


Sentences for the Sky

by AliceDeLuca



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, I realize this has been done before by others but I'm not sure who, This is not a new concept and I don't claim it to be, This is unbetaed, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDeLuca/pseuds/AliceDeLuca
Summary: Sentences all surrounding the young mafia don of the tenth generation of the Vongola family. The timeline jumps a couple of times and there is no one set of section that are connected to each other.If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them right away. I hope you enjoy this! My second fic!





	Sentences for the Sky

Sentences for the Sky

Afford  
Tsuna looked at the bills stacked on his desk by his right hand man. He looked up at him and sighed. He briefly wondered how he was going to be able to afford all of the money owed for damages done to the towns before sighing in defeat. 

Arrest  
The mafia don looked at the police officers as they processed him at the precinct. He looked around the place and sighed to himself. Reborn wasn’t going to believe that he was being arrested for not fully stopping at a stop sign. He was going to have a field day with this.

Bank  
Tsuna never liked going to the bank. It always intimidated him and it felt like the people on the other end could tell he was dealing in blood money. He looked into the eyes of the smiling teller and silently hoped she would never find out about the blood soaked money he was handing to her.

Bloodshed  
Being in the mafia was like waging war. You either died trying to make it to the top or you spill enough blood to make it there only to spill even more to stay there. Tsuna didn’t want all of that bloodshed to be on his hands, but he had no other choice. 

Cellar  
Looking around in the cold, damp cellar that the Santo family put him in, he couldn’t help but be a bit impressed. He just smirked and shook his head. This measly cellar couldn’t hold him. They would need something much stronger. Tsuna lit his dying will flame and melted the door. That’s right, they would need a water prison to hold him and his wrath at bay. 

Cope  
Everyone had a different way of coping with the mafia world and everything that comes with it. Gokudera turned to music, Yamamoto played baseball, Mukuro went to see amature magicians, Chrome visited the orphanage, Hibari went to a tea house and drank with Kusakabe, Lambo visited his favourite candy shop, and Ryohei took Kyoko and Haru on a shopping trip. Tsuna coped with the mafia world by surrounding himself with his family’s smiles. Sometimes he’ll sit and listen to Gokudera’s music. He might be found playing with Yamamoto, or accompanying Mukuro to a show. He would help Chrome bring toys to the orphanage, or silently drink tea with HIbari another day. Tsuna might even join Lambo in picking out some candy for himself before he watched the girls try on dress after dress. His way of handling the dark world was by reminding himself why he’s in it in the first place.

Denial  
No matter how many times Tsuna denied that he was going to become the next Vongola boss, Reborn knew that he was only saying it out of habit more than conviction. 

Decline  
The mafia Dons that met Tsuna all found it difficult to decline an offer made to them by the boss; there was just something about the young Don that made them want to accept the offer.

Expectation  
Tsuna knew better than anyone that expectations were hard to live up to; he was expected to become Vongola Decimo after all, and he knew that was a lot to live up to especially when the entire mafia world is watching you.

Emotion  
For the mafia, having emotions was like painting a giant target on your back, but everyone who has met the tenth generation of the Vongola would be able to tell you that emotions make them stronger and way more deadly than any cold hearted killer, especially the young Don.

Foundation  
The Vongola family was started on the concept of giving voices to the people who were silenced and strength to those who needed it. It was Tsuna’s mission in life to return the Vongola to it’s fundamental core. 

Found  
Tsuna always felt lost; like he was traveling through life with a sheet pulled over his head. Everything was hazy and unclear. It took a baby hitman and flames in the colour of a rainbow to realize that he has finally found where he belongs. He has found his family. 

Grave  
Tsuna stood in front of Nono’s headstone and wondered what his guardians would do if it was him buried six feet underground once more. 

Gun  
Tsuna never understood why Reborn insisted that he learn how to shoot a gun, but when he was taken hostage and his gloves were nowhere to be found, he understood why. To survive by any means necessary and return to those whom he loved.

Hesitate  
There wasn’t much that made Gokudera hesitate, but when his boss said that he was going to meet with Byakuran alone, he couldn’t help but think that his boss has lost his mind. 

Hostile  
If you were unfortunate enough to get on Vongola Decimo’s bad side, you will see an orange sky flame burning until you were beaten bloody. No one could get away with kidnapping one of his precious people. 

Illness  
For all the times that he was considered frail and weak, it was surprising for most to find out that Tsuna was the one who got sick the least out of everyone in the family. Impressive considering that he was stressed out on a daily basis because of all the paperwork that he had to do. 

Ignorant  
It was the mafia dons that chose to ignore all the signs who realized really quickly that Vongola Decimo was not to be angered. 

Judgement  
Tsuna was never a religious person. Sure he prayed when he was forced to by his mother and when he went to the shrines, but he never once prayed to God willingly. When mafia dons yell at him through the noise of hailing bullets and bones cracking that they are here to kill him for all of his sins, he simply replies with a scowl, “Only God can judge me you hypocritical swine.” 

Jump  
Takashi was certain that if Tsuna wasn’t in his life he would have tried to jump again, but if he ever did try to jump again, he was sure that Tsuna would be at the bottom waiting to catch him once more. He would also get an earful about taking care of himself from more than one person. 

Killer  
There was no fanfare or a chorus of demons chanting. When he had done the deed there was nothing but silence. Tsuna looked down at the intruder and took a deep breath. He knew that the dead eyes of the man would haunt him for the rest of his days, and he knew that the voices of his family will whisper that one word over and over again. “Killer.” 

Kitchen  
This area of the house is the only area that everyone shared almost every morning. Hibari’s Japanese style breakfast was the first thing to be cooked; Mukuro’s toast and honey was the second to be made; Chrome’s pancakes were always delicious and she made sure to share them with I-Pin, Haru, and Kyoko; Ryohei’s carb filled breakfast was harty; Takashi’s scrambled eggs were always fluffy; Gokudera’s traditional Italian breakfast was always made to perfection; Lambo’s chocolate chip muffin was eaten with some milk; Reborn just made an espresso in the morning. Tsuna would walk into all of the wonderful smells and smile at the evidence of his family’s presence as he made himself a bowl of cereal before returning to his office.

Liver  
It was strange to see such a small man like Vongola Decimo hold his liquor so well; Reborn was sure that his student had a liver made of steel.

Lecture  
Tsuna knew that no matter how many times he lectured his guardians about the damages done to the city while fighting an enemy, that they will never ease up. Not when so many lives were at stake.

Mail  
Tsuna never liked the sight of paper on his desk. There was one thing however that he did look forward to. There was a brown envelope on his desk that was from his good friend Enma. He smiled as he opened the letter and read its contents with a soft smile. 

Mature  
Reborn wasn’t sure when his student had developed into such a fine mafia don, but he was glad that he was the one to be there with him all the way.

Neglect  
Tsuna wouldn’t do a lot of things, but when it came to his family and their needs, he never forgot about them. He would never turn his back on them. The strongest man in Italy knew this to be a fact as he looked down at the photos sent to him.

Nightmare  
When his guardians woke up screaming, Tsuna was always there to comfort them. After all they were there for him when his own dreams turned to nightmares.

Old  
When Tsuna looked at his predecessor he could tell that the don was getting older with each passing day and dreaded what that meant for him; he wasn’t ready to lose the only person who was like a grandfather to him. 

Orange  
The colour represents hope, happiness, love, warmth, and acceptance to others, while he only viewed it as a burden. 

Physics  
Tsuna was no stranger to gravity. He fell down the stairs more times than he protested becoming Vongola Decimo, so it was really no surprise that he was staring up at Reborn’s smug face at the top of the stairs.

Prosper  
‘To prosper or to ruin’. Those were the words that Vongola Primo said to him during his succession. He decided to do neither of those things. He was going to get the Vongola back on track, to be the vigilante group that helped people in need and they will prosper.

Quiet  
When Dino walked into the meeting he knew that his little brother was furious. There was no where on Earth you could hide to get away from his silent wrath.

Quit  
He wanted to leave many times; wanted to quit being a mafia don so many times, but the only thing that kept him from doing so was his family. He would pull through if only for their sake.

Restless  
It wasn’t every night that Lambo found himself unable to sleep, but on those rare occasions he would always seek out his big brother for comfort.

Remember  
Tsuna looked at the pictures that he had on the wall. Some were more recent than others, but they all shared a similar story. The story of his life and the people who were in it. He looked at the pictures and traveled through time to relive his best memories. Sometimes they were heartbreaking and others always brought a smile to his face. He would need to get some more frames for the new pictures that he was going to recieve. 

Stress  
Tsuna was prepared for most things when he decided to become boss: the blood, the fighting, the politics, but there was one thing that he was less prepared for. The stress of sending his men and women out on missions and worrying about whether or not he had sent them to their deaths.

Strength  
The other mafia dons scoffed at the boy that greeted them when they came to the first Vongola gathering. They couldn’t believe that this boy was the one who defeated Xanxus and Mukuro, but once they saw him fight they realized just how wrong they were. 

Tense  
He could feel his muscles bunch up and coil at the sight of the white haired male, but with a touch from his boss Gokudera slowly relaxed.

Throat  
“Next time you come after the Vongola be prepared to have your throat ripped out.” growled the cloud guardian. The man briefly wondered what inspired such devotion in a man like Vongola Decimo, but decided that it didn’t matter. He was terrifying either way.

Undermine  
The first time Xanxus and the other Varia undermined the tenth head of the family, they quickly learned that they were no match for him with or without the dying will flame burning on his head. The baby boss was terrifying; not that any one of them would admit that out loud.

Understand  
Even though Xanxus was an enemy of the Vongola tenth generation, Tsuna would always look at him with understanding eyes. It made him feel angry and happy at the same time.

Village  
Sighing at the crying Lambo, Gokudera rubbed his head and Tsuna came in to help him with the crying child. It really took a village to raise a child.

Violation  
“This was a blatant violation of our agreement Romano-san.” the young don said, his eyes blazing with fire.

Wrong  
The frown on his face didn’t belong there. He was supposed to smile and tell everyone that everything was going to be ok. Takeshi didn’t know what he was going to do if that smile never returned, and he was sure that he would do anything to make sure it stayed.

Wonder  
It was the look of pure amazement in Futa’s eyes as they went into the Disney store that made Tsuna decide that he would do everything he could to give him the childhood that he deserved. 

Young  
Tsuna was criticised by many enemies that he was too young to take over the most influential family in the underworld, but he proved all of them wrong as they found themselves running for their lives one by one. 

Yearn  
There was always something missing from Ryohei’s life, something that felt empty inside. It wasn’t until he was fighting side by side with his boss when he realized what it was, a purpose.

Zero  
The number always haunted him; it meant failure, and another lecture. It made him feel worthless.

Zone  
“This is my territory. How dare you encroach on it. You will not leave here until you have repented for your sins.” Said the young don. Russo was having second thoughts about trying to invade Vongola’s territory.


End file.
